


Tension

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Yes I actually ship this, smut is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: Arthur has a lot of pressure to work under. Cinder aims to relieve some of it in the way she knows best.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> This little snippet occurs a bit of time before my other fic, Forgiven, while Arthur is working on Tyrian's new tail. Enjoy!

“You should know better than to come to me at a time like this.”

Cinder held no regrets as she stood on the far end of the dark room, illuminated solely by a single light hanging from a loose fixture. The room was full of scrap metal, springs, medical instruments, charts, and strange assortments of jars with indiscernible labels. Arthur was facing away from Cinder, careful examining what looked to be plans for the bioconstruction of Tyrian’s new tail. Cinder understood none of it, but she wasn’t here for anatomy lessons. Not of that sort. 

“You’re tense. Wouldn’t you like to be more at ease, doctor?” She strode up slowly behind Arthur, placing a single gloved hand on his shoulder. He nearly immediately shrugged it off, slamming the paper down and spinning on his heels.   
“YOU do not serve any purpose but to aggravate me further. I’d suggest that you stop while you’re ahead.” A familiar, golden spark formed around Arthur’s eyes, but Cinder was not fazed. 

“Is that so?” She placed both hands on either of his shoulders, and pulled him in close enough to see the electricity in his eyes. “Why don’t you show me just how much I ‘aggravate’ you then, Dr. Watts?

He knew better. Arthur knew better than to give in to her whims, and yet he did it anyways, crashing their lips together in a bruising sort of kiss. 

It was always like this: quick, feverish, full of hatred, but also desire. Sometimes, Arthur wondered why he even bothered. But he knew just as well as anyone else that Cinder was an addictive sort of woman—someone who got what she wanted, when she wanted it. As the two backed onto a mostly clear table, and Arthur set to work undoing Cinder’s flowing garments to reveal the soft, pale flesh of her breasts, it was apparent that this trend wouldn’t be ending anytime soon.


End file.
